An Arm And A Leg
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Jangan berharap judul dan isi cerita akan bertemu dalam satu titik yang sama. Keduanya berdiri sebagai garis sejajar... Sedikit cerita mengenai Ichigo, Rukia, dan bayi mereka. Tidak ada konflik berat yang menguras emosi dan memeras kerja otak. Ini semua hanyalah untuk kesenangan. But, hidup jangan datar-datar aja, ntar membosankan, lho!


**Bleach, Tite Kubo**

**Semi canon.**

**.**

**.**

Yuzu memilah-milah gaun dari sekumpulan gaun yang tergantung. Ia begitu cermat memperhatikan, ketika mendapatkan yang menurutnya sesuai dengan seleranya, ia akan menariknya dan "_Nee-chan_! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya pada Rukia, yang memiliki kegiatan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Yuzu. "Uhm.." Rukia sejenak berpikir, ia mendekat ke arah Yuzu dengan membawa dua jenis gaun juga di tangannya. "Patut dicoba! Aku suka model dan warnanya, Yuzu!" ucap Rukia. Langsung saja, Yuzu menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari satu lagi anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

"Karin! kemarilah!" teriaknya, hingga mengundang tatapan beberapa orang. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum manis, memohon maaf. Karin yang dipanggil tidak kunjung mendekat, membuat Yuzu kesal, memaksa dan menyeretnya ke kamar ganti untuk mencobanya. "Coba ini!" perintah Yuzu, menyodorkan empat macam gaun dengan warna dan model yang berbeda. Karin memberengut kesal menatap Yuzu, ia menggeleng dan memasang wajah menolak.

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya akan pergi pesta perpisahan SMA bukan untuk pergi kencan! Jadi, aku tidak memerlukan gaun seperti ini!" Karin seolah memandang jijik pada gaun-gaun yang ada di hadapannya. "Tapi, Karin! Jika kau menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, kau akan terlihat anggun dan pasti sangat cantik!" paksa Yuzu. Ia mendorong punggung Karin ke arah kamar ganti. Karin berusaha menahan laju langkahnya, tapi ternyata tenaga Yuzu lebih besar.

"_Nee-chan_!" rajuk Karin. Kali ini memohon kepada Rukia yang sejak tadi memasang wajah tersenyum, mengiyakan perkataan Yuzu atau perkataan Karin, entahlah? Ia hanya disuruh menemani belanja dan tidak mengetahui rencana si kembar kalau akan membeli pakaian baru untuk acara rrsmi Karin. "Hanya mencobanya, Karin? Aku rasa itu tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" tanya Rukia. Bak mantra, sebuah perkataan yang terucap lembut oleh Rukia membuat Karin hanya sanggup mendesah dan mengangguk patuh. Kenapa jika kakak iparnya yang meminta, ia merasa 'iya'? dan senyum kakak iparnya membuatnya luruh hingga membuatnya bersedia untuk mencobanya.

"Jangan ada yang tertawa saat melihatku nanti! Kalian harus berjanji kepadaku?!" ancam Karin sebelum memasuki kamar ganti. Bak prajurit, Yuzu memberi hormat dan setengah berteriak kesenangan, "Siap!" jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T+**

**Ga ada konflik berat yang menyita pikiran.**

**Cuman potongan cerita kehidupan Ichiruki**

**.**

**.**

Tawa candaan terdengar berasal dari tiga orang, salah satu pengunjung di restoran. Sembari menunggu pesanan, mereka bertiga memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Meja restoran yang penuh, dan beberapa diantaranya di isi oleh pria-pria tampan. "Arah jam enam!" pekik Yuzu dengan suara berbisik. Seolah mendengar instruksi, Karin membuat alibi palsu, mencari arah yang dimaksud Yuzu. Ia tersenyum, mengagumi selera saudari kembarnya. "Kau pintar melihat pria, Yuzu! Bahunya sangat bidang dan kakinya... ya ampun... aku rasa tingginya hampir 180cm!" ujar Karin. Yuzu tersenyum puas, mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V. Pujian Karin sangat langka untuk didengar.

Ketika mau memulai obrolan kembali, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka. Berdiri dekat dengan kursi Rukia, tidak membawa nampan berisi apapun, hanya secarik kertas dan sekuntum mawar putih yang disodorkan ke meja mereka. "Maaf, menganggu! Seorang pria di meja sebelah sana," pelayan itu menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud, dan sebuah lambaian tangan sebagai sapaan didapatkan Rukia, "Ia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada anda!" ucapnya lalu membungkuk dan permisi.

Terkejut! Tentu saja, Karin lantas meraih kertas itu dan Yuzu memainkan bunga itu, mengabaikan keterkejutan Rukia yang berusaha mempertahankan kertas itu. "Wow!" pekik Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia dan si pria seberang meja bergantian. "Ada apa?" tanya Yuzu penasaran.

"Ia mengajakmu berkenalan, _nee-chan_. Ia juga mencantumkan nama dan nomer ponselnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yuzu? Berapa nilai untuk pria itu?" tanya Karin, ia menggoda Rukia yang mulai menatap pasrah pada pembicaraan dan tingkah adik iparnya.

"Keberaniannya, aku memberinya nilai 80! Tapi, kalau soal pria itu... seharusnya kau bertanya kepada _nee-chan_!" saran Yuzu. Kini kedua gadis itu menunggu jawaban Rukia yang melongo bingung karena rasa penasaran si kembar. "Ah, itu—"

"Jangan dijawab!" pekikan Karin spontan mengerem mulut Rukia. "Kenapa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Kau ini bagaimana _sih_, Yuzu? Di mata _nee-chan_ hanya ada _onii-chan_, kan? Tentu saja tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kakak laki-laki kita untuk Rukia _nee-chan_!" tambah Karin, bersemangat untuk menggoda Rukia yang kini gugup dengan semburat kemerahan menghampiri wajah cantiknya.

"Ya! ya!" Yuzu memanggut-manggut layaknya pemikir, "Di dunia ini hanya ada satu pria tampan di hati _nee-chan_!" ocehannya spontan membuat Rukia makin malu, sesungguhnya apa yang dikatakan duo Kurosaki benar adanya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Karin... Yuzu...!" rengek Rukia, dibalas dengan tawa merdu adik iparnya.

"Eh, selagi membicarakan _nii-chan_, kira-kira ke mana dia sekarang?" tanya Karin, menengok ke kanan ke kiri; mencermati pintu masuk restoran, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Rukia mengecek ponselnya, tapi tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan dari Ichigo. Insiatif, ia menekan panggilan cepat, menghubungi Ichigo. Nada sibuk malah didapatnya. Kerutan kecil muncul di dahinya, menanyakan keberadaan suaminya? Bukan hanya suaminya, melainkan juga putranya. "Apa mereka tersesat?" gumam Rukia, bertanya kepada Karin dan Yuzu.

"Tidak mungkin, _nee-chan_! Sebentar lagi pasti kemari, aku sudah menghubunginya sebelum kita kemari," jelas Yuzu, ia menerima minuman yang dibawa pelayan ke meja mereka. Pesanan sudah diantar, mendadak beberapa pelayan berjalan ke arah meja mereka lagi. Kejadian terulang, mereka membawa beberapa kertas berisikan catatan mengenai nomor ponsel dari beberapa pria dari seberang meja mereka. Karin dan Yuzu bahkan terkejut karena Rukia malah mendapatkan lebih banyak ajakan berkenalan itu, sedikit membuat mereka tidak percaya dengan pesona kakak iparnya.

"Ah... ini tidak adil!" gerutu Yuzu membaca setiap tulisan di kertas milik Rukia. "Apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana yang sudah memiliki bayi dan yang belum?" tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuzu?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Dasar! Semua pria itu selalu tidak sensitif soal penampilan! _Nee-chan_ sudah memakai gaun khusus ibu menyusui dan itu menandakan kalau ia sudah memiliki bayi, _kan_? Kenapa mereka malah menggodanya?" omel Yuzu.

Keluhan Yuzu membuat Rukia dan Karin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Rukia bahkan harus menutup mulutnya karena hampir ia tertawa terbahak melihat kelakuan adiknya. "Ayolah, Yuzu! Mereka saja yang tidak peka? Jangan seperti itu, Yuzu! Itu karena, keberadaanku berada diantara gadis-gadis cantik seperti kalian berdua, membuat mereka salah mengira kalau aku juga seumuran dengan kalian," jelas Rukia.

"Bukan itu saja penyebabnya, melainkan bentuk tubuhmu juga tidak banyak berubah seperti belum pernah melahirkan!"

Ucapan Karin dibenarkan Yuzu yang mengangguk berkali. Wajah Rukia merona mendengar pujian itu, sejujurnya ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar pujian seperti itu, tapi mendengarkan hal seperti itu membuat Rukia merasa berbangga hati. Program pemulihan pasca persalinannya, berasal dari resep keluarga Kuchiki dan itu membuahkan hasil.

Baru Rukia ingin membalas pujian itu, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan suami dan putranya. Kecupan di kening dan bibir singkat Rukia, sepertinya bisa membunuh benih cinta sesaat para pria yang melihat kemesraan itu. Perduli apa mengenai hal itu? Rukia adalah milik Ichigo, itu sudah ditunjukan nyata dengan keberadaan bayi dipelukan Ichigo.

Tapi, kedua alis Rukia hampir menaut tidak mengerti ketika melihat warna kemerahan di pipi Ichiro. Apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia memasang mode marahnya sambil membersihkan wajah Ichiro dengan tissu basah. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ichigo yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sedang Ichigo, kehabisan kata untuk mengurangi kemarahan Rukia. Yuzu dan Karin sejenak membungkam mulut mereka, berharap sebenarnya mereka tidak berada di meja yang sama dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

"Rukia... jangan seperti itu? Lihatlah, Ichi-chan saja tidak apa-apa!" rayu Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Ichiro di pangkuan Rukia. "Bayi berusia empatbelas bulan mana mengerti, Ichigo?" cibir Rukia, merapikan kaos Ichiro selesainya membersihkan pipi Ichiro dari noda kemerahan, yang diyakini Rukia adalah merah dari lipstik.

"Tapi, itu di luar kemauanku. Saat itu aku sedang menggendong Ichi-chan sambil mengajaknya melihat beberapa permainan anak-anak, lalu beberapa wanita mengatakannya lucu, tampan, dan imut hingga mereka gemas lalu menciuminya!" Ichigo menjelaskannya lagi.

"Dan kau senang karena banyak wanita mengelilingimu, iya_ kan_? Mengaku saja?!" Rukia menebak isi hati Ichigo.

"Rukia..." rajuk Ichigo, ia mengusap helaian rambut Ichiro. "Mereka menyukai kelucuan Ichi-chan, dan aku... mana ada wanita selain kau di hatiku!" rayuan Ichigo yang menimbulkan siulan dari Karin, membuat Rukia kembali tersadar dengan keberadaan adik Ichigo.

"Terserah apa katamu, Ichigo!" Rukia berdiri dari duduknya, membawa Ichiro dalam pelukannya. "Kau mau ke mana?" Ichigo ketakutan. Rukia mendesah, merasa kesal dengan sikap bodoh Ichigo. "Kau tidak melihat Ichi-chan?" tanya Rukia sambil menyuruh Ichigo memperhatikan Ichiro.

"Aku temani, ya?" tawar Ichigo setelah mengetahui kalau Rukia berniat menyusui. Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu! Aku masih marah denganmu!" Rukia melangkah pergi, tapi langkah Yuzu berhasil mengekorinya. "Aku temani, ya _nee-chan_!" kata Yuzu.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat punggung Rukia dan Yuzu yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Kini tersisa Karin di meja itu. Menyesal bercampur kesal, ia meminum pesanan Rukia. Hingga matanya tertuju pada kumpulan kertas dan juga sekuntum bunga. Ia membacanya, dan spontan kerutannya menjadi. Ia membaca satu demi satu isi kertas itu, dan "Apa-apaan ini, Karin?" Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Karin terlonjak kaget.

"Oh, itu... hanya pesan untuk berkenalan," untungnya Karin sudah hapal dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ichigo, Karin melongo tidak mengerti. "Untuk siapa semua pesan ini?" lanjut Ichigo.

"Oh... itu milik Yuzu!" tunjuk Karin. "Ini milikku," Karin mengambil punyanya. "Dan yang itu milik _nee—_" Karin menutup mulutnya spontan ketika ia menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang memang milik Rukia. Karin makin kesal ketika kakaknya bersikap berlebihan, di luar dugaannya.

"Siapa yang berani berkenalan dengan istriku?"

Teriakan Ichigo spontan membuat Karin memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan. Karin berdiri lalu menyeret Ichigo keluar restoran, tak lupa membawa kantong belanjaan mereka. Sungguh memalukan tingkah kakaknya, kini semua pengunjung restoran memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan mereka.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Ichi-nii_!" omel Karin kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana jalan-jalan berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman yang belum berujung. Selama perjalanan pulang, hanya suara ocehan Ichiro dan suara Yuzu atau Karin yang menyambut ocehan keponakan mereka. Sedang Rukia dan Ichigo masih berada dalam perang dingin. Hingga memasuki apartemen; tempat tinggal Ichigo dan Rukia, keduanya masih berdiam diri dan saling mengunci mulut.

Makan malam kali ini, Rukia dibantu Yuzu dalam menyiapkannya; gara-gara tidak jadi makan di restoran. Karin membantu menjaga Ichiro dan Ichigo yang masih diliputi kekesalan duduk manis sembari melihat televisi. Ichigo hanya bisa mengganti saluran televisi tidak beraturan, memencet tombol _remote_ kuat-kuat. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Rukia yang ada di dapur, keinginannya untuk berbaikan pada Rukia sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Belum tercapai niatannya, ponsel Rukia berdering keras. Ichigo yang berada di dekatnya langsung mengambilnya. "Hollow," gumamnya. Rukia berniat melepas celemeknya, berusaha untuk membereskan hollow itu. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "Biar aku saja!" Ichigo langsung mengambil _badge_ shinigaminya di kamar, melepas tubuh aslinya dan menjadi shinigami. Lalu secepat kilat ia berjalan ke arah balkon. Sebelum ia meloncat, lengannya ditahan oleh Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, mendengar ucapan Rukia, "Hati-hati!"

Sesuatu mengganjal hati Rukia semenjak Ichigo keluar rumah beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia melihat Ichiro masih bermain dengan Karin dengan senyum sumringahnya, lalu ia melirik ke arah Yuzu yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan masakan mereka. Tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Oh! Ia mengingatnya. Hari ini seharusnya Ichigo libur bertugas menjaga Karakura, sisa pekerjaannya akan dilaksanakan shinigami lainnya. Belum selesai dengan rangkaian ingatannya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan menandakan keberadaan hollow lagi. Rukia segera mengeceknya, dan ia mengumpat dalam hati melihat semakin banyak titik di layarnya, menandakan ada banyak hollow di tempat yang berbeda-beda, dan Ichigo berniat membereskannya sendiri? Batinnya semakin tidak tenang.

"Karin... Yuzu... aku pergi sebentar, ya!" ucap Rukia selesai berubah menjadi shinigami. Karin dan Yuzu kaget melihat kepanikan tercetak di wajah kakaknya. "Aku ikut!" kata Karin, berdiri meninggalkan Ichiro yang masih berkutat dengan mobil mainannya.

"Tidak, Karin! Kalian di sini saja! Bukan masalah besar, hanya saja aku khawatir Ichigo tidak akan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu cepat sehingga ia bisa ketinggalan waktu makan malam bersama," elak Rukia bohong. Ia menatap Ichiro lama, "Aku titip Ichi-chan sebentar!"

"Tunggu—" Kalimat Karin tidak selesai didengar Rukia karena shinigami berambut hitam itu sudah melesat keluar, meninggalkan Ichiro yang menatap ke arah balkon dengan wajah cemberut. Ia sepertinya mengetahui jika ibunya juga pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zrash!

Trang!

Goarrr!

Bunyi-bunyian itu bersahutan. Hollow itu bergerak cepat menghindari tajamnya Zangetsu milik Ichigo. Berjenis melata, layaknya ular; dan ia memiliki kemampuan membelah dirinya. Jika terpotong, potongan tubuhnya akan hidup dan membesar sama persis dengan induknya. Kini dengan napas tersengal, Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda dan konsentrasinya. Sudah menebas, tapi malah membuatnya musuhnya bertambah banyak. Kekesalan mencuat di kepalanya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana induk atau hasil pembelahannya.

"Sial!" umpat Ichigo. Ia terhempas beberapa meter, menubruk pohon hingga tumbang. Kibasan ekor hollow itu tidak disadarinya dan membuatnya terperosok seperti ini. Serangan bertubi diterimanya, hollow itu menyadari kelengahan Ichigo dan kini bersiap menelan Ichigo bulat-bulat.

Ichigo mendesah gelisah menghadapi serangan hollow itu, tapi mendadak sayup terdengar mantra _shakkahou_, "Oh, penguasa, topeng dari darah dan daging, segala ciptaan di alam semesta, sayap-sayap yang mengepak, engkau yang memikul nama seorang manusia! Api yang menghanguskan dan kekacauan kembangkan perubahan dinding selatan lautan!"

Meriam api merah itu melesat menuju ke arah hollow, mengubah hollow itu menjadi butiran debu tersapu angin. Ichigo menatap siapa penolongnya, sama seperti dulu. Punggung wanita itu masih begitu terlihat kecil dan rapuh. Namun, memiliki banyak kekuatan tersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau menjadi selemah ini, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ocehan itu membuat Ichigo malu, sekali lagi ia ditolong mantan kekasihnya; Kurosaki Rukia yang sekarang sudah jadi istrinya. Dan nada mengejeknya tidak berubah.

"Jangan bertingkah karena kau baru saja menolongku?" balas Ichigo, membersihkan sisa dedaunan dari shihakusonya. Ia berjalan ke arah Rukia yang memandanginya dengan wajah angkuh, khas Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Jangan memotongnya," saran Rukia memperhatikan beberapa hollow berjalan mengitari mereka. Wajah mereka kini terlihat serius, musuh di depan mata. "Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo polos, membuat Rukia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Ichigo karena kesal.

"Kau itu belum mengerti juga?! Gara-gara kau menebas sembarangan, jumlah hollow menjadi sebanyak ini!" teriak Rukia, menarik kerah shihakuso Ichigo, napas keduanya beradu menerpa kulit wajah masing-masing. "Kau tidak sadar jika hollow itu membelah dirinya saat kau menebasnya, Ichigo!" jelas Rukia menggebu.

"Aku tahu,_ kok_!" Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam, hingga teriakan kekesalan Rukia berdenging di telinga Ichigo bahkan di telinga kawanan hollow itu juga karena Ichigo mencuri satu ciuman dari bibirnya. Kemesraan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena rupanya si hollow sudah tidak sabar, kilat cahaya merah berwujud cero menerjang mereka berdua.

Kesigapan Ichigo menyadarinya, hingga tanpa sadar membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya. Hollow itu kembali menyerang, kilatan cero seolah beradu cepat dengan gerakan sunpo Ichigo. Kalau tidak boleh ditebas, lalu dimusnahkan dengan apa? Pikir Ichigo selagi bergerak menghindar.

"Kumpulkan mereka dalam satu tempat, biar aku menggunakan _sode no shirayuki_-ku!" Ichigo memandang Rukia yang berada dalam pelukannya. Pikiran mereka terhubung. Ichigo tersenyum kecil menanggapi ide Rukia. "Kita akan mencobanya!" ujar Ichigo, menurunkan Rukia dan kembali bersunpo melaksanakan ide mereka.

"Hollow, kemari! Aku mangsa kalian!" ejek Ichigo memancing kawanan hollow itu ke arahnya, ia memasang bokongnya ke arah hollow-hollow buruk rupa itu.

Rukia bersiap, mengubah wujud katananya menjadi sebilah pedang cantik. Ia berkonsentrasi, menunggu tanda dari Ichigo. Menjadi umpan, Ichigopaham apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia berusaha menghindari dan menggiring mereka dalam satu lingkaran es yang akan disiapkan Rukia nantinya.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan ketika mereka saling berkontak mata. Dua gerakan menghindar Ichigo, langkah Ichigo mengarah ke Rukia seolah menerjang. Seketika itu pula, ia berteriak dan bergerak menyamping, "Sekarang waktunya!" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia bergerak tenang, ia mulai menggerakan shikainya, puluhan hollow bergerak cepat ke arahnya. "_Tsugi no mai, Tsukishiro_!" Rukia berhasil melafalkannya tepat waktu. Hollow itu terjebak dalam lingkaran es, dan bomm! Es itu berdiri menjulang hingga ke langit, membekukan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hollow itu mengaum, meneriakan kemarahannya karena terkurung bersamaan di dalam bongkahan es.

Ichigo mendekat; berdiri di samping Rukia, melihat detik-detik ketika tiang es menjulang itu mulai retak dan pecah berkeping. Menyisakan hawa dingin dan butiran es kecil. "Kita berhasil," gumam Ichigo, mempersempit jarak mereka, meraih pinggang Rukia agar mendekat ke arahnya. Rukia tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ichigo. Tanpa sadar mereka saling menyamankan keberadaan mereka untuk masing-masing pasangannya. Perasaan puas atas kekompakan mereka.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Ichigo, menarik genggamannya agar Rukia mengikutinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" bantah Rukia, ia melepas kaitan jemari mereka, membuat Ichigo melihat kaget. "Aku masih marah denganmu, Ichigo!" jelas Rukia, menyilangkan lengannya di dada, ia sedang menuntut maaf dari Ichigo.

"Lalu? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, _kan_?" Ichigo tidak mau berlama dalam kondisi beradu argumen seperti ini. "Wanita-wanita itu menciumi Ichi-chan dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya," jelas Ichigo yang mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya diucapkannya.

"Berapa banyak wanita yang mengerubutinya? Kenapa kau tidak menghindar saat mereka terlihat ingin menciumi Ichi-chan?" tanya Rukia. Entah kenapa sebagai ibu, Rukia merasa tidak senang jika ada yang mengambil ciuman pipi Ichi-chan; mereka orang lain dan ia tidak mengenalnya. Berbeda untuk Karin, Yuzu, _nii-sama_ atau orang-orang yang dikenalnya, ia ikhlas saja; mengiyakannya.

Hati Rukia seolah diremas ketakutan yang tidak beralasan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia menaruh perasaan seperti itu pada orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya? Apa karena begitu tampan dan selucu yang dikatakan orang-orang itu, mereka begitu ingin menggendong dan menciumi Ichi-chan? bagaimana jika orang-orang itu menderita penyakit lalu menulari putranya saat menciuminya?

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo yang mengetahui diamnya Rukia karena berada dalam kekalutan pemikirannya sendiri. Rukia menatap Ichigo, membalas panggilan suaminya hanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau takut? Mereka tidak berniat jahat, Rukia... Rasa gemas itu menuntut mereka untuk menyentuh bahkan menciumi Ichi-chan. Tapi, itu tidak akan menyakiti Ichi-chan. Dan tidak akan semudah itu orang jahat menyentuh Ichi-chan. Karena ada aku dan kau yang menjaganya," jelas Ichigo, sedikit banyak ia berusaha memahami perasaan Rukia.

"Ichigo, entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu? Aku takut jika Ichi-chan—"

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa isi pikiranmu ini?" maki Ichigo kesal, menyibakkan poni melintang Rukia lalu mengusap kening Rukia dengan telapak tangannya, hingga membuat Rukia mendongak. "Kau cemburu karena banyak orang menyayangi Ichi-chan? Harusnya kau bahagia... begitu banyak yang mencintai Ichi-chan," jelas Ichigo menenangkan kegelisahan Rukia yang menurutnya tidak beralasan sama sekali. Ditangkupnya pipi Rukia agar mereka lama berpandangan.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengerti? Jadi, jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu!" Ichigo menasehati. Rukia mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, kau harus diberi sedikit hadiah karena memasang wajah marah kepadaku seharian ini karena alasan yang menurutku tidak dapat diterima logikaku," jelas Ichigo menyebabkan wajah kaget Rukia.

"Ichigo—" Kalimat protes Rukia terhenti saat ia melihat seringaian khas milik Ichigo, dan itu alarm alami dari hatinya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Kaki Rukia bahkan spontan melangkah untuk menjauhkan diri dari Ichigo. Sayang, terlambat!

Sekali tarik, tubuh Rukia menghimpit tubuh Ichigo, dan ciuman yang diawali dari kecupan berubah menjadi pagutan yang terus menuntut Rukia mengikuti semua gerak lidah Ichigo. Wajah Rukia sudah memerah, napasnya terengah saat tangan Ichigo ikut berpartisipasi. Menyalurkan kegelisahannya, Rukia meremas shihakuso Ichigo dan hampir menjambak rambut Ichigo jika saja—

"Hei, Kurosaki-san!" teriakan Zennosuke Kurumadani, pria berambut krebo mengusik pendengaran Ichigo dan Rukia, menghentikan seketika ciuman Ichigo, dan menyembunyikan Rukia dari balik bahu lebarnya. "Kenapa kau mengambil pekerjaanku lagi?" sindir Kurumadani kesal, ia mengomel.

"Hah, dasar penganggu!" gerutu Ichigo pada Rukia, dan saat reiatsu si shinigami krebo itu dirasa makin mendekat. Sekali hentakan kaki, Ichigo bersunpo membawa serta Rukia dalam pelukannya. "Lanjutkan di rumah saja, Rukia!" bisik Ichigo mesra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali kepada tubuh asli mereka, Rukia dan Ichigo memastikan apa saja yang telah dilakukan Yuzu dan Karin selama mereka meninggalkannya. Tidak banyak yang terjadi rupanya. Selesai membaca tulisan sederhana di atas meja makan,memberitahukan kalau mereka makan malam duluan. Keduanya melangkah ke salah satu kamar di apartemennya. Terlihat Karin dan Yuzu sudah tertidur bersama Ichiro diantara mereka; Ichi-chan mendapat pelukan dari lengan Yuzu. Rukia tersenyum melihat wajah damai ketiga Kurosaki itu. Perlahan, Rukia mengangkat Ichiro dari ranjang itu, dan Ichigo menarik selimut agar menyelimuti sempurna Karin dan Yuzu; menghangatkan di awal musim dingin. Lalu meninggalkan kamar itu selesai mematikan penerangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintai keluarga ini, Ichigo!" kata Rukia tulus, mengusap pucuk kepala Ichiro yang sedikit terusik saat Rukia memindahkan dan menidurkannya ke dalam boks tidurnya; kamar Ichiro. Ichigo mengangguk samar, tetapi dalam hati ia benar-benar mengiyakan semua perkataan Rukia.

"Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia!" bisik Ichigo, melingkarkan lengannya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Rukia tersenyum bangga mendengar kalimat manis itu. "Begitu juga aku, Ichigo!" balas Rukia dengan suara manja.

"Ah, aku ingat!" Ichigo melonggarkan pelukannya. Kedua alis Rukia hampir menaut tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan rencana kita? Menambah satu bayi Kurosaki lagi?" ajak Ichigo penuh makna. Dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Rukia.

"Ehhh?!" Rukia hampir tersedak dan berteriak karena Ichigo sudah menggendongnya, menuju ke kamar mereka. "Tapi, Ichigo—" suara Rukia terkesan merengek, "Apa kau tidak lapar? Kita belum makan malam?" Rukia mengingatkan.

"Tidak! Aku kenyang dan malam ini kau adalah milikku!" seringai Ichigo dibalas dengan helaan napas pasrah Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin?**

**24/01/2014**

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda. Terima kasih!

* * *

**Author Note:**

Pertama, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang uda baca **"Everything Has Changed"**. Terutama buat: **KeyKeiko/Azura Kuchiki/rarachi/zircon mercon/mew-luvly/icchii/Arisa Narahashi-Aimee/darries/Nyia/Izumi Kagawa/Airin Yukibara/aeni hibiki/hendrik Widyawati/Sana Uchiga/anyaa/Purple and Blue/Shin Key Can/white moon uchiha/KittyLuvBunny/loly jun/Chelsea **yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya. Dan yang sudah mem-follow ataupun mem-fav: **Arisa Narahashi-Aimee/Azura Kuchiki/Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki/KeyKeiko/Purple and Blue/Sana Uchiga/ Shin Key Can/ Izumi Kagawa/Kyoumo-chan/airin yukibara/deni jafaris/hanabira1415/viants. **Sungguh! Bukannya berniat menelantarkan fic yang satu itu, melainkan mendadak idenya memilih kabur; jalan-jalan berbulan madu ke New York dan terlanjur membeku pada suhu ekstrim di sana. Nanti kalau sudah mencair dari kebekuannya, aku bakal lanjutkan kok! Maaf, yaa...

Kedua, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang uda baca **"I'm With You"**. Terutama buat: **Eun Chae /KeyKeiko****/****/****Azura Kuchiki/Bleu/darries/Ryoma Ryan/Deshe Lusi****/**** Guest/Arisa Narahashi - Aimee****/****Purple and Blue****/****15 Hendrik Widyawati /x/curio cherry****/****EazyBill-K****/****Lhylia Kiryu /Natsumo Kagerou/Uki The Great****/****Uchiha Niwa****/****Reiji Mitsurugi **yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya. Dan yang sudah mem-follow ataupun mem-fav: **Arisa Narahashi-Aimee/****Deshe Lusi****/**** Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki/ Kyoumo-chan/KyouyaxCloud/Mulberry RedBlack/ Purple and Blue/nurulnn/salmoow1/BcherryPurple/****Eun Chae /Fitria Toushiro/****Lhylia Kiryu**.Ide fic ini udah kabur, ga bersisa dan MUNGKIN tidak akan dilanjutkan. Bahkan idenya tidak berpamitan sama aku... hiks sedih aku! Tapi, ntar kalo dia nongol dan menyapaku, akan dilanjutkan kok! Tapi, TIDAK JANJI, yaaa!

Ketiga, ide fic ini muncul begitu saja... aku anggap sekuel 'Masalah atau Pengertian', karena aku sedang tertarik dengan kehidupan ichiruki dan keluarga kecil mereka. Aku baru seneng buat 'one-shoot'...

Akhir kata, ceilah... bak berpidato! Senangnya mampir ke fanfiction .net lagi...

Terima kasih, Byeee...

* * *

**BONUS: OMAKE!**

Rukia memanaskan menu makan malam yang terakhir lalu menyiapkannya di atas piring dan membawa ke meja makan. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya, perut keroncongan miliknya dan milik Ichigo menginterupsi kegiatan sensual mereka. Suara perut mereka pun bersahutan dan semakin terdengar merengek kala Ichigo terhempas menimpa tubuhnya diakhir permainan mereka.

Ichigo dengan berat hati harus mengakhiri kesenangannya. Kakinya melangkah malas ke arah meja makan, mengekori Rukia yang hendak menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu. Kini di tangannya sudah ada sumpit yang siap menyambar semua makan yang tersaji, ia seperti singa kelaparan. Rambut mataharinya yang acak-acakan adalah hasil karya seni jemari mungil Rukia, pasti sudah mengiranya.

Berbeda dengan Rukia, wanita ini memilih merapikan penampilannya meskipun ia juga sedikit malas melakukannya. Rambutnya terurai rapi, bahkan jika ada yang melihatnya mungkin tidak ada yang menyangka kalau mereka baru saja selesai menjalani percumbuan hebat. Koreksi sebenarnya ada bekasnya, ruam kemerahan menghias hampir di seluruh kulit leher dan tulang selangkanya akibat gaun tidur berlengan setali itu dengan senag hati memperlihatkannya. Tapi, Rukia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Kelaparan juga melandanya, dan ia perlu segera membereskan ocehan perutnya.

"Harusnya kau mendengarkan semua ucapanku, Ichigo! Kalau kau bersabar, kita tidak akan seperti ini!" Rukia menggerutu dibalik kunyahan makanannya.

"Mana aku tahu, kita akan seperti ini! Biasanya aku sudah tidak akan merasakan lapar saat kau ada di pelukanku. Nyatanya—"

"Memangnya aku tempura udang? Bisa membuatmu kenyang? Apa kau berniat menggombal?! Kau tidak berbakat melakukannya," sinis Rukia. Matanya tertuju pada tempura yang bersisa di atas piring. Ia memincingkan matanya saat sumpitnya beradu dengan sumpit Ichigo yang ternyata memiliki satu niatan yang sama.

"Aku dulu!" pekik Rukia disaat berperang sumpit. Ichigo menggeleng, ia menolak pendapat Rukia. "Tidak untuk malam ini, Nyonya Kurosaki!" jelas Ichigo, menahan gerakan sumpit Rukia yang sudah menangkap tempura itu.

"Ckck..." desah Rukia, "Mengalahlah, Kurosaki-sama!" rayu Rukia, memancarkan wajah _puppy eyes_. Ichigo terbelalak, ia memasang benteng. Tempura buatan Yuzu memang terlezat, mereka berdua mengakuinya. Jadi, dia tidak akan mengalah meskipun—

"Kita tidak akan melanjutkan apapun malam ini! Hanya akan ada tidur malam ini," ancam Rukia dengan senyum setengah kemenangan, menunggu reaksi Ichigo. Ichigo meringis membayangkannya, ia belum merasa puas dengan yang sebelumnya. Sialnya, seluruh apa yang dipikirkannya seolah terbaca dengan mudah oleh istrinya, menjadikannya sebuah ancaman berbobot untuk sebuah tempura udang!

"Baik-baik! Kau menang, Nyonya Kurosaki!" Ichigo menarik sumpitnya dan membiarkan Rukia mengunyah tempura itu dengan wajah mengejek. Ichigo diam mengamati kemenangan Rukia, tapi siapa yang mengetahui kalau di otak Ichigo telah tersusun banyak rencana. Ichigo bahkan berniat akan menulikan telinganya atas semua rengekan Rukia nantinya. "Aku pastikan skor kita akan sama. Kau memang menang di meja makan, tapi kau akan kalah di atas ranjang, Rukia!" gumam Ichigo lirih.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polos nan lugunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eits.. ini beneran selesai. TAMAT!**


End file.
